Nopointers
by Spindelhona
Summary: Short, sweet, insightful or just... weird? You tell me! Feel free to send me some if you like!


**Claimer? Me? Not now, not ever. ****Rumiko Takahashi- sama owns!**

OK, so in order to be a non-poetic vignette, the story must be at least 100 words, right? Well, unfortunately I only wanted to write snapshots from all the stories/scenarios in my head... what to do? What to do?

AHA!

I publish them all in the same document and post it under "One-shot" and hope not to be scolded! Go me!

--

**1. Inuyasha contemplates clothing. **

Her outfit covered every part of her body. It was the least revealing clothing she wore - even the fit was loose, hiding every curve - but Inuyasha felt his heart race seeing her in it. After all, pyjamas ment snuggle-time.

**2. A beautiful gift. **

"Kitsune – bi!"

The blue fire lit up the dewstained meadow they stood in, illuminated drops, making them sparkle like stars. Their twinkle and glimmer were rivaled only by Kagomes eyes.

"Aren't you happy I woke you and brought you here, Kagome?" Shippo proudly asked.

**3. You're no child. **

"I really can't understand how you can be considered a child in your world, Kagome -chan." Sango said yet again.

"Well... in my world, people are given more time to grow up."

"Keh!"

The group turned towards the inu-hanyou who recently finishied gulping down breakfast, some food still remaining on his chin.

"You're no child, so don't take your time doing stuff." He gruffed out. "You look grown up enough to me!"

**4. Baka!**

"Inuyasha, you must help them, now!" Kagome shouted and hid from a shower of splinters.

Inuyasha cursed and blasted the splinters away.

"Baka! This sword's made to protect and I choose to protect you. Hide!"

**5. The final straw!**

It had taken time, but she finally had enought. That last, heated argument gave the last straw.

She stood with her back turned towards her friends, head hanging low and her hands clasped in front of her. To the others she seemed dejected, weak, in search for strength.

But she wasn't. In fact, she was happy. Because...now...finally...

She finally had enough of his withe hair to make a braid-bracelet of!

**6. Signs of affection.**

"Kaede said that offering a meal is a sign of affection," Shippo said out of nowhere.

Akitoki stared at the cup of ramen he recently recieved from Kagome and blushed. Perhaps...

"So I guess Kagome really loves Inuyasha." Shippo concluded.

Akitoki looked up. Kagome just offered two cups of ramen plus potatoe chips and a drink to said hanyou.

**7. A loyal, loving friend. **

Kirara suffered quietly through yet another one of Kagomes dress- up fits. The sweater itched and pulled her fur the wrong way and futhermore, she felt stupid. But she held still and stayed silent, because next to Kagome sat a laughing Sango. For her Kirara would endure moments like these... for her smile, Kirara would encourage moments like these.

**8. One option less. **

Two butts. Four butt-cheeks. All within reach. How to choose? Hand already stretched out, fingers twitchig with longing to touch - still he wavered, letting his hand float back and forth in a perverted game of eenie – meenie - meine - mo. Suddenly a strong hand caught his and firmly placed it on the butt to the left – Sangos.

"That's your ONLY option, bouzo." Inuyasha muttered out before the heavenly rage from their chosen women fell upon them.

A/N: Yeah, about the game... I'm from Sweden and I have only heard the expression, never seen it written. We call it "Ole dole doff", but who'd understand that?

**9. Why, Naraku?**

"Naraku! Why do you make people suffer all the time? Why do you play with our hearts?!"

Kagomes unexpected (and stupid) questions were met with a sudden silence, then –

"What else is there to do? Play tag?"

**10. She'll come soon... **

"Inuyasha, why are you here by the well? Don't you remember I came early this time, I've been here since morning!"

Inuyasha briefly looked up towards his radiant shard detector before turning his gaze away.

"Keh! Ever occured I might like waiting for you, baka?"

(A/N: No, not usually, he doesn't. I have an idea as to how this scenario would come to, and I'll write about it someday... but for now, it's up to you to fill in the blanks.)

**11. What rhymes with...**

"Kikyo…"

Kagome thought about it long and hard, but the best rhymes she came up with were still "mou" and "kuso".

A/N: I do not dislike Kikyo, but Kagome's in a mood while writing little rhyme-poems about people n'stuff. Blame her, not me!

Owari!


End file.
